Retrieval
by NaufalEzy00
Summary: The Stick of Truth has been recovered, thanks to Princess Kenny and King Douchebag. Soon, the once peaceful land of Zaron, will be a battlefield between two (or three) sides to fight for the Stick of Truth. A young hero will rise and restore the peace into the land. Contain OCs from New Kid in Town!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_The Stick of Truth has been recovered, thanks to Princess Kenny and King Douchebag. Soon, the once peaceful land of Zaron, will be a battlefield between two, I mean three sides to fight for the Stick of Truth. A young hero will rise and restore the peace into the land. _

_As the news of another "New Kid" spread throughout the land, the three factions will fight to get the "New Kid" first. But someone already had a plan to control the Stick of Truth for himself and manipulate the "New Kid" to do his bidding..._

A moving truck parked in the front of a newly-built house in a small town in Colorado called South Park. A black haired man with brown haired woman brought some labeled boxes into the house and put them in corresponding places.

"Well, I think that's everything." The black haired man said.

"We did it John, we really move in." The brown haired woman hugged John.

"It's a new beginning for us Julie, things is about to be good." John replied.

"Why don't you check him upstairs? Just making sure if he like this new house." Julie requested.

"Well, that reminds me Julie. I'll be back in a minute." John said as he headed upstairs.

John opened the first door in the second floor, revealing a ten year old boy with dark brown hair and darker skin than his parents. He wore a dark grey jacket, jeans, black gloves and shoes.

"Hey Jake, how do you like your new room?" John asked the kid.

"It's okay dad, it's just a bit smaller than the old one." Jake answered.

"Why don't you go out and find some kids to play with while we finish unpacking?"

"Sure dad." Jake replied. He headed out from the house and walked toward the sidewalk.

"You shall die by my war hammer, Drow Elf!" A blond kid exclaimed, he wears blue robes and wield a hammer. "Your kind does not deserve to control The Stick of Truth!"

"Nu uh, your evil Wizard King is the one who does not deservevto control the stick!" A dark haired kid dressed as an elf replied, "Now die Paladin!" The elf kid quickly swung his wooden sword to the blond kid, hitting the hammer and made it flew out from the blond kid's grasp.

"Help! Somebody! I can't hold out much longer, HELP!" The blond kid screamed as the elf kid started to beating him.

Jake, seeing the blond kid helpless. Quickly approached the elf kid and puched him in the back of his head. "Hey! No fair! That's cheating, you will suffer next time new kid!" The elf kid said, "The elf king needs to know about this!" He quickly ran away with his wooden sword.

"Thanks kid, I didn't realized that move." The blond kid said as Jake help him to stand. "My name is Butters the Merciful, I'm a paladin from Kupa Keep." The blond kid introduced himself.

"Well, my name is Jake. I'm new here." Jake said.

Jake's phone vibrated, he pulled it out from his pocket to see that he got a friend request from Butters. "Well, that was quick." Jake said.

"Now that we're friends, you should speak to the Wizard King." Butters said as he pocketed his phone.

_Wizard King? Is this Dungeons and Dragons or something? _Jake thought.

"The Wizard live this way, in the green house over there!" Butters said, leading the way with Jake behind him. After a few moments of walking, they arrived at a green house. Butters knocked the door a few times, a brown haired boy with green robes answered it.

"Ah, you've brought the new kid here paladin. The Wizard King is waiting for his arrival." The kid said to Butters.

"Alright Scott." Butters replied, "C'mon Jake." The two led Jake inside the house. They took Jake to the backyard and Scott opened the door, revealing a makeshift kingdom with a "Kupa Keep" flag set next to the tent.

"So, you're the new kid huh?" A fat boy wearing purple robes and a blue hat with yellow star and a smile printed on it suddenly appeared next to them, "You're coming has been foretold by the stars. But first, we need to know your name."

"I'm Jake Henderson. My family just moved into this town." Jake introduced himself.

"Very well Jake, now let me show you my kingdom." The Wizard King said.

**Meanwhile, at the Elven Forest...**

The Elf King sat on his throne with his loyal Ranger at his side. Waiting for his soldier to come back to give the info about the new kid

"My lord! My lord!" A dark haired elf that attacked Butters earlier shouted.

"Ah, you have returned soldier." The Elf King said, "Do you have the news about the new kid?"

"Yes my lord, I got bad news and good news." The elf kid replied.

"Good, now tell me about it." The Elf King said.

"The new kid has arrived at the town." The elf kid said, which made the Elf King smiled. "But, the evil Wizard King got him first."

The smile on the Elf King's face faded, "This shouldn't be happening. If we act faster, we could get to the new kid first." The Elf King got off from his throne.

"Time for plan B." The Elf King said, "Bard! Assassin!"

The Bard and the Assassin came out from a tent and approached the Elf King, "What is thy bidding my king?" The Assassin asked.

"The Wizard King has the new kid first. And now it's time for plan B, you two know what to do." The Elf King said.

"O-of course my lord. W-we will do w-what has been t-t-told." The Bard replied.

"Good, you better not displeased me this time." The Elf King said.


	2. Chapter 2

After Cartman showed Jake his makeshift kingdom and introduced him into some of the kingdom's members. Which made Jake interested with Princess Kenny, the same question keep echoing in his head. _Is he a boy? Or a girl?_

But Cartman's statement about not asking Kenny why he wanted to dress as a chick answers it. "I know you must be very exicted for your first quest Jake." Cartman said, "But first, you must choose a class before we move on." Cartman snapped his fingers, Butters saluted and headed to the tent. He brought four set of armors and set them in the front of Jake.

Jake approached the first set of armor, "Fighter has honor, courage, and the ability to kick fucking ass." Cartman said. Jake always wanted to kick some ass like in the movies. He smiled and approached the second set of armor. "Mage is like Wizard, but only not as cool" Cartman said. Jake considering to not become close to what that fat kid is. He walked to the third set of armor, "A white thief? Never heard of it. But cool." Cartman joked. Jake gave him a glare, "Okay, seriously. You look sneaky enough to be a thief." Jake smiled, stealth isn't his skill. But, being a thief seems cool. He walked to the last set of armor. "Jew huh? Guess we never be friends." Cartman said, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with jew fatso." Jake replied. Cartman just roll his eyes.

"So, have you made your conculsion. Young warrior?" Cartman asked.

Jake didn't reply, he took the Fighter's armor and put them on in the tent. After he finished, he headed outside to see Cartman. "We welcome to our kingdom, Jake the fighter." Cartman exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Butters cheered.

"Now go and procure yourself a weapon, and then I shall teach you how to fight." Cartman said. Jake nodded and went to the weapon shop tended by Scott to buy a melee weapon.

After Cartman taught him how to fight with some dummies and mastering archery with bow and arrows. He saw a potential in Jake, he could be a great fighter because he was skilled at melee weapons, or an archer because he's good at archery from the first time he held a bow. "Okay, you're good at this Jake. Now, I shall take you to see the relic." Cartman said.

Jake followed Cartman into the tent, "There it is, the reason why humans were locked in this never ending war." Cartman said, "The Stick of Truth."

There was a red pillow placed on the top of a small wooden table next to the throne. A flashlight was hanging above it to shine whatever lying on the pillow. But, there was nothing laying on the pillow. "You're kidding right? There's nothing there." Jake said.

"What?!" Cartman replied, completely surprised to find nothing on the pillow. "The Stick of Truth... it's gone!" Cartman shouted. "The elves. That fucking cheaters! I knew it all along! They took the stick again!"

"Jake, I need you bring my best warriors here. Token, Tweek, Yuri, and King Douchebag. I'm sending the pictures of them to your personal device now." Cartman told Jake, sending the pictures via iphone. "But beware, outside world was full of marauding elves, monsters, rogues that could attack you, and sixth graders. But, you are well equipted my friend. Now go and send my warriors here!"

"Butters, aid mister Jake on his journey." Cartman told Butters.

"Yes sir!" Butters saluted and followed Jake.

**Meanwhile...**

"Did you got the stick Assassin?" Kyle asked. Hiding in bushes with Jimmy and Katy next to him.

"I got it Kyle, the Wizard fatass didn't even notice it." The Assassin answer.

"Great work Gaz, I know we could trust you." Kyle replied.

"Not a problem." Gaz the Assassin replied.

"Now we'll lure the new kid to attack us in the Inn of Giggling Donkey and ambush the humans." Katy said. "Then we take the new kid along with the stick."

"Good idea, now let's go." Kyle said.

**Back with Jake and Butters...**

About an hour later, Jake manage to gather Token, Tweek, Yuri, and King Douchebag on Kupa Keep. Yuri's costume consists of white hood, blue jaket, brown trousers, brown fingerless gloves, large brown belt, silver armour plate on his right shoulder, and black boots. He carried a bow and arrow strapped on his back, throwing knifes on his belt, and a long wooden dagger sheathed on his belt. Everyone lined up in the front of the tent.

"All soldiers reporting for duty sir!" Butters exclaimed.

"Great work Jake." Cartman said, "With all my warriors here. We could take the stick back from the elves."

"If the carrier ravens are correct, the stick is on the possesion of... the Bard and the Assassin."

Everyone gasped, "Um, who's the Bard and the Assassin?" Jake asked.

"The Bard is a level 12 Drow Elf who can use magic to enchance and destroy his enemies." Butters explained, "While the Assassin is a level 14 Thief who betray us and sided with the Drow Elves. He could dissapear and kill his enemies in a blink of an eye."

"Sounds pretty dangerous." Jake replied.

"It is." Cartman said, "Jake, proceed to the training ground. It's time for you to learn some magic powers."

Jake nodded, he followed Cartman to the training ground with King Douchebag trailing behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've seen that you had a potential. And now you must learn to harness the power of your farts." Cartman said, "I know it's sounds weird, but it will become your greatest ally in battle."

"Wait, my farts?" Jake questioned.

"Yes, King Douchebag here will demonstrate the Dragonshout." Cartman replied.

After learning the Dragonshout and Cup a Spell tehnique with ease, Jake felt his asshole sore because farting too much.

"Could it be true?" Cartman questioned himself, "That the prophecies was right about a young hero that will restore the peace to this land?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Cartman answered, "Now let's march to the Inn of the Giggling Donkey!"

...

Everyone peeked their head from the bushes, "There it is, the Inn of the Giggling Donkey." Cartman said. They were in the front of a purple house, or Jimmy's house. "Paladin, are you sure that the Bard and the Assassin is hiding in there?"

"That's what twitter says." Butters replied.

"Carrier raven Butters!" Cartman corrected.

"So-sorry, that's what the carrier raven says." Butters said.

"Jake, Butters, King Douchebag, and Princess Kenny will follow me, the rest of you will stay outside." Cartman explained the plan. He led Jake, Butters, Douchebag, and Kenny inside the house.

The house was made to look like an inn, some kids wearing medival costumes sat on the tables and drinking from their cups. "Watch out Jake, the Inn is full of scum of all Zaron." Cartman told Jake.

Jake inspected the kids from distance, "They seem harmless." He comment.

"Good afternoon sir." Cartman greeted the bartender, he put some money on the table and whispered something to the bartender.

"Sure, they in the storage cellar." The Bartender said.

"Ah, and I'll pay handsomely for their services." Cartman replied.

They headed to the storage cellar door, "Jake, Butters. Go in there and lure the Bard and Assassin out, we'll wait here to murder them. If one of them escaped, we still have some guys out there to catch him." Cartman explained.

Jake and Butters entered the room and climb down the stairs, Cartman and Princess Kenny was waiting outside the room. "Do you think the two was in here?" Butters asked.

"Dunno, but we need to look for them." Jake answered. They wander through the darkness of the room.

"I think I hear them." Butters said.

"Shush!" Jake replied. "We need to keep quiet."

When the two reached the end of the basement, an aching sound of guitar reached their ears. "You fell right into our trap!" The Bard said.

The Bard and the Assassin reveal themselves from the shadows as elves surrounded them. Gaz wears a black robes with a hood, a grey scarf underneath the hood, navy blue jacket, black gloves, brown pants, a wooden bracer on his lower left arm, and black boots. He has belt with short sword sheathed and a crossbow attached to his back.

"Jake! It's a trap!" Cartman shouted before being pulled away with Princess Kenny and King Douchebag.

"Shut the fuck up fatass!" Katy said as she covered Cartman's mouth with her hand. She wears black hooded cloak with a silver mask, and black gloves with small sharp silver claws attached. She has two daggers and bow that look like the Daedric daggers and Daedric bow from Skyrim.

"And you're coming with me Princess!" Abyss said as she pulled Princess Kenny away. She wears a thick iron cover on her head, a thin steel body armor and long black pants with iron plates attached to it. She had a steel sword on her back, which she use it's hilt to knock Princess Kenny out cold.

"Now prepare to feel the wrath of my magical songs of encha- magical songs of encha-ha-ha... m-my magical songs of encha-" Jimmy stuttered.

Gaz slapped his back, "My magical songs of enchantment!" Jimmy finished.

The three elves stood apart with Jake and Butters, "Two against three, no fair." Jake stated.

Gaz whistled loudly, "Hey! Need some backup here!" He exclaimed.

Two elven thieves with black robes appeared from the shadows. "Well, at least that cost a turn." Butters stated. "Now it's our turn Jake!"

Jake approached one of the elves and stood in the front of it, "Rock, paper, nut!" He exclaimed, kicking the elf in the nut. The elf screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his crotch.

"Dude, we're not playing Roshambo." An elf archer commented.

Butters used his hammer to knock out one of the elven thief. Jimmy played the songs of enchantment and made the elves gain attack up.

"Shit, they got attack up." Jake mumbled.

The two manage to block the attack from the elven archer and brute, but the elven thief manage to sneak behind Butters and stab him in the back. "Hey! That hurt!" Butters shouted.

Jake use his blade to slash and hitting the elven thief until he was out. Butters, now having his health low and bleeding state. Decided to turn into Professor Chaos and finish everyone off with chaos blast.

"Wow, what a butt kicking." Jimmy commented. He and Gaz retreated upstairs and sent some elves downstairs to prevent Jake and Butters from getting upstairs.

"Hey! Jake, Butters. Over here!" Yuri shouted from outside the basement, knocking the window.

Jake use his bow to shot an arrow to the window, unlocking it. "I'll handle this elves." Yuri said. He jumped off from the shelf and landed on an elf soldier, knocking him out. Then he quickly pulled out his bow and arrow to shot a vase above an elf brute, the vase fell to the elf brute and knocked him out. The elf archer just whimper to the corner of the stairs and raised his hands in a term of surrender. Yuri stood to his foot and brush some dust off from his clothes.

Jake use Cup a Spell and threw it at a nearby lantern. Clearing the way to the exit. He used his blade to finish off the elven archer and took his shortbow. The three made their way upstairs and exited the basement.

"For the elf king!" An elf yelled from the kitchen. Jake saw that Cartman is being beaten by three elves. Bruised and bleeding. Yhe three manage to defeay the elves and saved the grand wizard.

"Should I heal him fellas? Or maybe make him suffer a little bit more?" Butters asked.

Jake and Yuri use their blade to hit the grand wizard once and giggled. "Not funny assholes." Cartman said.

"Okay Butters, fun time is over. Heal him." Jake commanded, still giggling.

"On it." Butters used his healing touch to heal the fat kid.

Cartman coughed up some ketchup, "That vampire thief." He muttered, "Her power are too strong, she prevent me from escaping. But, she already gone somewhere with that wolf knight."

"Where's the stick?" Yuri asked.

"The Bard and Assassin kept it upstairs." Cartman answered. "You must retrieve the stick! Hurry!" He quickly went fake unconscious.

The three went to the living room and cleared some elves on the way, and letting Token and Tweek in without destroying the front door. "Hehe, y-you want the stick?" Jimmy taunted from upstairs.

"Get down here Bard!" Butters replied.

"If you want it, come and get it." Jimmy said, walking away.

"You guys get upstairs and save the King and Princess. We'll revive the wizard king." Yuri said to Butters and Jake. The two nodded and headed upstairs.

They heard some muffled scream, "Oh no, they kept the King and the Princess as a prisoner here!" Butters exclaimed, pointing to the door where the scream came from.

Jake quickly opened the door, Princess Kenny and King Douchebag were tied with rope and an elf boucing at the bed next to them. Jake manage to beat the elf up and saved Princess Kenny and King Douchebag.

Once they were outside, everyone gathered in the front of Jimmy's room. Cartman kicked the door open, surprising Jimmy and Gaz inside.

"Alright Bard and Assassin, it's over. Give us the stick." Cartman commanded.

"If you want it, you need to walk over our dead body first!" Gaz replied.

"You're no match for a Grand Wizard." Cartman said.

"Oh yeah? You were beaten by a level 15 Thief, can you explain that?" Gaz replied.

"That doesn't count!" Cartman yelled, "Then it's time for Jake to teach you two some manners."

"Do you r-really think the new kid is going t-to defeat us?" Jimmy asked.

"Ooh, the new kid is going to fuck you up Bard." Cartman answered, "Go on Jake, beat the crap out of them."

"I'm a level 6 fighter, and you expect me to beat a level 12 Bard and a level 14 Thief all by myself?!" Jake replied.

"Don't worry Jake, King Douchebag done this once. I'll sent my Paladin and my level 10 Thief to help you." Cartman told him.

Jake, Butters, and Yuri stood apart with Gaz and Jimmy.

"You're gonna be sorry for betraying us Gaz!" Butters exclaimed.

"I'm betraying Cartman for a reason Butters." Gaz replied, "I betrayed him because I saw darkness on his heart with my sense."

Jimmy use his flute to call three rats, Gaz whistled loudly and two elven thieves with green robes appeared from behind and stood behind the rats.

"I hate backup." Yuri mumbled.

Jake use his blade to kill one of the rats, Butters does the same. Yuri sneak behind Jimmy and sunk his blade into Jimmy's back, making him to bleed.

Jake and Butters manage to block the attacks from the elven thieves, Jimmy sang his lullaby song using his guitar. Making Yuri asleep with it.

"Oh no, our thief is out!" Butters exclaimed.

"This isn't good." Jake stated.

"Yes it is." Gaz said, suddenly appeared in the front of him. With a flick of a wrist, a blade was ejected from his bracer. He swung the blade to Jake, Jake manage to block it with his blade. But Gaz use his other free hand to smack Jake in his head. "That's what you get for hitting my men in the head." Gaz said.

Jake rubbed the back of his head, he pulled out a football helmet and charged at Gaz, knocking him to the back. Butters turned into Professor Chaos and finish off the elven thieves.

"I-it's time for the brown note." Jimmy blew his flute, creating a sonic wave that damaged Jake and Butters. By the time he finished, Yuri woke up from his sleeping state and pulled out his bow and arrow.

Gaz use his sword to knock Butters out. Yuri shot lit his arrow with on fire, he fired it toward Jimmy. It instantly kiled the Bard.

"Fuck you Yuri!" Gaz yelled, using his hidden blade to stab Yuri in the front.

"Fuck... you too..." Was all Yuri said before went unconscious.

Jake did the Roshambo ay Gaz, but he's immune to the ability.

"Enough with this." Gaz pulled out two ninja stars, "You're gonna die new kid. You made mistake joining Cartman."

He threw the ninja stars at Jake. Jake manage to dodge the first one, but the second one heading straight to his face. Jake grabbed the second one and spun 360 degrees before throwing it back at Gaz. The ninja star was logded into Gaz's right eye.

"Why did you throw that fucking thing into my damn eye?!" Gaz yelled, clutching his bleeding eye.

"I didn't know if that thing is going to stuck on your eye!" Jake replied.

"Alright Gaz, it's over. Hand us the stick and we shall spare you." Cartman said.

"Guys, maybe we should get that thing off from his eye so he'll hand us the stick." Butters suggested.

"Maybe you right paladin." Cartman said, "I'll handle this."

"Just make it quick." Gaz said.

Instead helping Gaz taking the ninja star off from his eye, Cartman suddenly starts beating Gaz up until he was unconscious and took the stick from him.

"The stick is ours!" Cartman exclaimed. Everyone cheered for their success.

"Now, for your bravery and deed on this battle. I hereby Jake as the official member of Kupa Keep!" Cartman said.

"Hooray!" Butters cheered.

**A few hours later, at the elven forests...**

Kyle, Stan, Katy, and Abyss struggled to take the ninja star off from Gaz's eye.

**A/N : Sorry for the late update, I was sick and lack of inspiration. Just hope I could fully recover and write more**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake, wake up!" A girl voice called. Jake opened his eyes to see a young girl with long brown hair and a smile at her face. She wear an orange beret hat, red jacket with dark blue collar, black pants, and light grey gloves.

"Lily, can you wait a few more minutes? I'm still sleepy." Jake said. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"There's one of your friends outside waiting for you." Lily replied.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Well, there's a fat kid dressed as a wizard and a blonde boy dressed as a paladin." Lily replied, "They said it was an emergency."

"Emergency?!" Jake asked.

...

"Jake, we got an emergency situation!" Cartman suddenly yelled after Jake opened the door.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It's the elf, they took the stick again!" Butters answered.

Jake eyes widened in surprise, "What?! How?"

"They took the stick at night again, and it's cheating because the rule says that we can't take the stick at night." Cartman explained, "I have a new quest for you. I want you to recruit the Rogues at the Rogue's encampment near the Stark's Pond." Cartman handed Jake a letter.

"Now go with Butters to Stark's Pond. Fucking cheaters." Cartman said before exited the house.

After Jake change to his fighter's armor, the two headed to the Stark's Pond. Where many tents were set and kids dressed as a medieval people are everywhere. Doing thier own activities.

"Hey, you must be the new kid." A voice said from behind. A girl with She had unbrushed shoulder length brown hair, along with a purple streak that ran down the side. She wore a purple shirt adorned with dark purple star, an unzipped neon hoodie that reached her knees, jeans, magenta beanie hat, neon shoes, brown fingerless gloves, and a wooden crown with a ruby in the middle of it. She has wooden dagger hanging on her black belt, blowpipe on her back, and a pouch of dart hanging on her belt.

"I'm J, leader of the Rogues. It means we didn't side on anyone on this game." The girl introduced herself, she inhale a cigarette on her mouth. "What can I help you?"

"Here." Jake handed her the letter that Cartman gave earlier.

"What's this?" J asked, she began reading the letter.

_Join battle against the wicked elves, all recruits are welcome._

"Sorry kid, we don't accept any application from any faction." J said, crumpling the letter and threw it away. "But, if you can do some favor for us. Maybe we can join you."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"You see, we're low on food, weapons, troops, and cigarettes." J inhale her cigarette, "If you can do the tasks in this paper. We'll considering joining your faction." J handed Jake a piece of paper with writings on it and some money.

...

"Okay, let's see what we need to do." Jake said, he began reading the content of the paper.

_1. Buy some canned food, min. 9 cans._

_2. Save some rogue scout that hasn't returned for the last 2 days._

_3. Buy Smiledip ingridients : 10 kilograms of sugar and some red food coloring._

_4. Get me 2 packs of cigarettes. _

"Butters, what task we should do first?" Jake asked, handing the paper to Butters.

"I know where we could get free cigarettes." Butters replied.

...

"Are you really sure this is the place?" Jake asked. They were hiding behind a dumpster of an alley.

"Yeah Jake, and look over there!" Butters pointed to where some sixth graders are smoking at the edge of the alley.

"Free cigarettes." Jake said. They approached the sixth graders.

"What do you want kid?" One of the sixth graders asked.

"Give us the cigarettes." Jake commanded.

"No way kid, get your own cigarettes." Another sixth grader said.

"You made me to do this on the hard way." Jake replied. He swung his wooden blade to one of the sixth graders' head. The fight was quite short, Jake and Butters easily beat the sixth graders and toom two fresh packs of cigarettes.

"We're done here Butters, let's go." Jake said.

When they were outside the alley, elven soldiers suddenly surrounded them.

"New kid, the Elf king is requesting your presence." Katy said. "You can come with us in peace, or we could fight. But I remind you, fighting is useless and a waste of time. Even though you defeated all of us, you'll gain nothing."

"Of course I'll fight you, you wicked elves took the stick at night!" Jake replied.

"Are you sure wanted to fight? Look around you, think you can defeat all of us?" Katy asked.

Jake scanned his surrounding, there's an anti-magician elf, Jimmy, Abyss, Stan, Gaz, and an elf brute. Gaz now had his upper right of his head and his right eye covered in bandage. It's almost impossible to defeat all of them without any help except Butters.

"Well... guess I'll come with you." Jake finally decided.

"No, Jake! You can't do this!" Butters said.

"You've made a wise choice new kid." Katy said, she began to tie Jake's hand with a rope and took him to the Elven Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake followed Katy in the front of him with the others guarding him from escaping. After they arrived at the Elven Forest, or Kyle's backyard to be exact. Many elves were waiting for the new kid. They made a space for the Katy and Jake to walk through.

The Elf king is sitting on his throne, with his trusty Ranger, Bard, Assassin, Elven Princess, and the Elven Forest guardian at his side. "So, you're the new kid that everyone is talking about?" The Elf king known as Kyle asked.

"Um, yeah. My family just moved here yesterday." Jake answered.

"Well, at least the new kid talk this time." A dark haired elf said.

"Look, you're playing for the _wrong _side dude!" Kyle said.

"Cartman is the one who you should to fight against." Stan continued, "He's the one who hid the stick and acting all betrayed and sad and use you to recruit more people for him."

"After all, that's the reason I betrayed him. I saw darkness on his heart, he wanted the stick to rule the whole Zaron all by himself." Gaz explain, "And you're going to pay for my eye new kid!"

"I could've pulled that thing off from your eye if Cartman didn't beat you up." Jake said, "But is Cartman really that evil?"

"Listen, he said that we wanted the stick and rule the Zaron for ourselves right?" Abyss asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Jake replied.

"Well, he's lying dude!" Katy suddenly blurt out, "We, the Drow Elves of the Forest. Have our own goal that didn't involve conquering the whole Zaron for ourselves."

"You see, our goal is to destroy the Stick of Truth once and for all so nobody could abuse it's power anymore." Kyle explained, "But you, and the wizard fatass stands in the way."

Kyle decided to change the subject, "If the Twitter raven is right, currently you are trying to recruit the Rogues for Cartman right?"

"Yeah." Jake answered, still trying to process Kyle's word about thier goal.

"But instead, bring them to us. If we could recruit the Rogues for our side, we could use them and defeat the evil wizard fatass, take the stick and destroy it once and for all." Kyle explained, "Remember new kid, now you work for us. But, if you betray us. You will be known as butthole for the rest of your life."

"But, how if-"

"It doesn't matter if you betray Cartman." The Elven Princess cut off Jake. She has long light brown hair and wore a green sleeveless gown with a long white skirt, a wooden crown, and white gloves. "It's just the matter of choosing the right side, like my brother here. He realized the mistake of siding with Cartman and defected to us."

Jake stared at the Elven Princess, her long golden brown hair was the most beautiful hair he has ever seen. He already had a crush on the Elven Princess a few seconds ago. _Wow, she's cute and... pretty. Never seen such a beautiful girl like this since I was young. Maybe I could-_

"I'm sending the Bard, the Assassin, and my Ranger to accompany you on your quest." Kyle said, cutting off Jake's thought, he sat back on his throne next to Tina.

Jake snapped out from his own thought, "Alright my lord." He replied and went outside the house with Stan, Jimmy, and Gaz trailed behind him.

"Do you think that Jake had a crush on me?" Tina asked Kyle.

"Well, from the way he staring at you. I think he may had a crush on you." Kyle answered.

Tina sighed, "Let's just hope Kenny didn't know about this."

...

"What should we do next?" Jake said to himself, he pulled the piece of paper that J gave to him earlier.

"What's that?" Stan asked.

"Just the task that the Rogue's leader gave to me." Jake answered, "Hey, does anybody know where the Rogue's scouts is usually at?"

"I think I know where the Rogue's scouts is usually held at." Gaz answered.

...

"Give us your supplies!" An orc demanded.

"No! This is our supplies!" A Rogue scout replied.

"Please, have mercy. The Rogues are low on supplies and everything, and we haven't send them anything for 2 days straight." Another scout pleaded.

Jake, Stan, Jimmy, and Gaz peeked from a nearby lamppost. "There it is." Gaz said.

"Wait, that's Clyde's orc soldiers." Stan said, "What the hell are they doing there?"

"M-maybe they wa-wanted to take the s-s-scout's supplies." Jimmy replied.

There was three scouts and three red cart filled with food supplies, weapons of all kind, and for some reason, one of them were filled with two sacks of sugar and some food coloring.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and save them." Jake said. He quickly approached the orcs with Stan, Jimmy, and Gaz behind them.

"What's this?" One of the orcs asked, "You elves is not going to get the supplies for yourself!"

"Shut up, we're here to save them!" Stan replied.

With combined strength of a fighter, thief, ranger, and a bard. They manage to beat up the two orcs and saved the scouts.

"Thank you elves, we owe you one." One of the scouts said.

"Yeah, now we our leader have enough ingredient to make a smiledip for a week." The female scout said.

After the scouts has left, Jake checked the paper he has.

"Okay... Cigarettes, check. Scouts check. The smiledip indgredient, check. And now, canned food." Jake listed.

...

"You got the stuff?" J asked.

"Yeah, I got some canned food you requested. And since the scouts had the sugar and food colorings, I didn't need to buy them." Jake replied.

"Thanks new kid." J thanked, "But I got one more task you need to do."

"What is it?"

J approached Jake's ear,"There's some people saying that we have a spy siding with Clyde in our encampment." She whispered, "I want you come with me to spy Clyde's kingdom. If we succeed, then I'll join your faction. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Jake agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

J and Jake peeked their heads from the bushes, in the front of them is Clyde's makeshift kingdom. With some guardian orcs patroling around it, archers on the scout tower, and a large tent on the middle where the throne room is located.

They use the bushes to sneak inside Clyde's backyard, J suddenly stopped moving.

"Watch out, orc patrol." She warned, pointing an orc that headed to their location.

"Watch this." J said, she inserted a dart inside her blowpipe and aimed it at the orc. She blew the pipe and the dart stuck on the orc's neck. After a few seconds, the orc fell to the ground motionless.

"Damn, you're pretty good at this." Jake commented, "What class are you?"

"I'm a level 10... uh, a class that putting me somewhere between fighter and thief class." J explained.

"So, techically you have no idea what class you are?" Jake asked.

"Well, the author's also had no idea what class he's putting me on." J answered.

"Who's the author?"

J sighed, "Nevermind. C'mon, let's go." She exited her bushes with Jake behind her. They entered the tent from the back.

"So, what prisoner you're bringing to me?" Clyde's voice asked. The throne room isn't that far from their location now.

"I bring you the co-leader of the Rogues my lord." A voice replied.

J and Jake sneak behind some boxes to find that a blond boy with black robes and silver plate armor on his chest is facing Clyde on his throne, next to him was a boy with blue clothes and hood that look familiar to J.

"Shit. They got Colin." J mumbled.

"Who's Colin?" Jake asked.

"My co-leader, he hasn't returned from his quest searching for my scouts." J answered, "Maybe they captured him before he could find my missing scouts that you saved earlier."

"Maybe he could help us in recruiting the Rogues my lord." The blond boy continued.

"Good work Kirk, you are really my trusted spy." Clyde congratulated the blond boy.

"Damnit! I knew it!" J suddenly yelled, "Kirk is the spy all along!"

"Who's Kirk?" Jake asked.

"Kirk is on the elf side before he joined me, but now he's siding with Clyde!" J explained.

"So, I'm requesting you to made the Rogues join us Colin." Clyde said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that I can't do that for you, your highness." Colin replied.

"What?! Why?" Clyde asked. Slamming his fist into the armrest of his throne.

"I'm afraid that our leader is the only one who can do that. Your jerk-asighness." Colin answered with a smirk on his face.

"My lord! My lord!" An archer suddenly yelled outside the throne room, "My lord!"

"Why with all this yelling about?!" Clyde demanded.

"We have an unconscious orc at the back, and he has this dart on his neck." The archer showed Clyde the dart that J used on an orc earlier, "It looks like the dart that usually used by the Rogue's leader."

Clyde smirked, "Looks like the leader just showed up to save his co-leader all by herself." He said, "Now go and tell the others to find her!"

"Of course my lord." The archer replied, he quickly rushed out from the tent.

"Shit, they know that we're here!" J said to Jake.

"Who's that?" The blond boy known as Kirk said.

J inserted another dart and shot it at Kirk's neck, instead making him asleep. He suddenly went nuts and starts to wreck everything in the room.

"Damnit, Feldspar. Restrain him!" Clyde commanded.

"Of course my lord." Craig replied in his usual monotone voice.

While the others is busy restraining the poisoned Kirk, leaving Colin alone. J and Jake got out from thier hiding and starting to untie the rope on his hands.

"J! What the hell are you doing here?!" Colin whispered.

"Shut up, I'm here to free you." J replied.

After they finished untying the rope on Colin's hands, they exited the tent and head out from the backyard.

"Intruder alert!" Someone yelled from above.

"It's her! Rain them with arrows!" Another voice yelled.

"Holy shit! Run!" Jake yelled to J and Colin.

They started to run faster as arrows started to pour from the sky, J barely manage to dodge an arrow that almost hit her on the shoulder. But she ignored a sudden sting on her right knee as they escaped from Clyde's backyard and headed into the streets.

"Dude... that... was... awesome! Can we do it again?" Colin said.

"Well, if you're insane enough to go back into that place. Go ahead." Jake replied. J gave him a glare.

"Yeah, and looks like someone took an arrow into the knee." Colin stated.

J took off the arrow that stuck on her knee, "At least I still could walk." J replied.

"Alright new kid, you have officially proven yourself. And for your heroic deed and completing the tasks I gave to you with ease, you can have this blowpipe." J congratulated.

J handed Jake a blowpipe and a large pouch of dart, "Remember, the blue dart is sleeping dart and the red one is beserk dart." J explained, "By the way, thanks for your help. Just tell me where I have to be with my Rogue troops and we'll be there."

After J and Colin has left. Jake's phone buzzed, he checked that he has a friend request from J and Colin. "Alright, recruiting the Rogues, check. Now where should I take them?" Jake asked himself.

Jake had two choices. One, he could stay loyal to Cartman and bring them to him. Or he could bring them to Kyle and assault Cartman. Two simple choices, but hard to choose one. What should he choose?

**A/N : My younger sister is sick, so I have to take care of her in the hospital. And it reduced my time for writing, hope you don't mind if I were late in updating this story...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Could somebody please tell me how a typhoid changed into a fucking scarlet fever? 'Cause that's what happened to my younger sister. And she need to stay in the hospital for another two weeks. Typing and watching her at the same time isn't an easy job!**

Jake's phone buzzed again, this time he got a message from Cartman and Kyle.

_Cartman : Ah, I see you have successfully recruited the Rogues. Bring them to me and we shall defeat the cheater elves and their evil jew king once and for all!_

_Kyle : Great work new kid! Bring the Rogues to the Elven Kingdom, then we shall take the stick from the evil wizard fatass and destroy it once and for all!_

Jake is now completely confused to choose side, he didn't want to betray Cartman for all the good deed he had done to him. But, at the same time the elves is right. Cartman seems nice on the outside, but in the inside, he's a liar and a manipulative bastard. He act like a dick and racist. No wonder Gaz defected to the elves. He already saw his heart and goal. Now Jake felt guilty for throwing the ninja star to his eye.

Suddenly the Elven Princess' word popped up in Jake's mind, _"__It doesn't matter if you betray Cartman. It's just the matter of choosing the right side, like my brother here. He realized the mistake of siding with Cartman and defected to us."_

Maybe the Elven Princess was right, the humans wanted to keep the stick for themselves, while the elves wanted to destroy the stick so nobody could abuse it's power anymore, especially Cartman. Jake has finally made his choice, he typed a message on his phone to J.

_"Hey J, I need you to bring your troops to..._

Is Jake going to do this? Well, he made his choice but... Ah well, there's no harm betraying the fatass.

_... to the Elven Kingdom."_

Seconds later, J finally replied the measage, _"Alright, be there in a few minutes."_

...

In the Elven Kingdom, Jake showed the message to Kyle as a proof that he has successfully recruited the Rogues for the elves.

"You have proven your loyality to the Drow Elves new kid." Kyle said, smiling to Jake. He stood from his throne and started his speech.

"Citizens of the Elven Forest! Thanks to the new kid, now the Rogues has siding with us!"

"Huzzah!" The elves cheered.

"And for his bravery and deed, now I hereby make you the official member of the Drow Elves Kingdom!"

A black haired elves handed Jake a set of advanced elven warrior armor, which resembles his fighter armor, but only different in colors and added some plate armor on both shoulder. Jake quickly put them on.

"And now, we shall march to-"

"My lord! My lord!" Stan and Gaz suddenly shouted, "My lord!"

"What is it you two?" Kyle asked, "Could you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry my lord, but we just received a twitter message from the Rogue's leader!" Stan informed.

"Ah, you mean.. you received a carrier raven from the Rogue's leader?" Kyle corrected.

"Yes, we received a carrier raven from the Rogue's leader." Gaz said, "The message says that the wizard fatass is attacking their encampment right now!"

"You hear that new kid?" Kyle asked, "I told you the wizard fatass is evil! He must have hid the stick there!"

Kyle turned to the crowd, "Everyone! We know where the evil wizard fatass hid the stick! Now let's march to Stark's Pond and end this once and for all!"

"Huzzah!" The elves cheered.

**A/N : Short chapter, but I'm currently working on the next chapter. Sorry for updating this late...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Good news! My sister is cured... two weeks ago. And she didn't die in Kenny style, *looks at KDA* Anyway, I'm really sorry if this took a while. I was typing this whole thing at my phone since my laptop is being a dick by buzzing all the time. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

**At Stark's Pond...**

"Dude, J is going to kill Cartman for this." Stan stated after the elves arrived at Stark's Pond. It was a mess. Tents were either destroyed or burned, rogue soldiers were badly beaten and many of them are unconscious, and Cartman has fortified the encapment with logs and wooden makeshift towers around it.

"Looks like the cheater doesn't want to be cheated." Kyle commented.

"Hey Kyle, you should take a look at this." Gaz said, handing Kyle a spyglass.

From what Kyle sees through the spyglass, KKK soldiers were holding some rogues as hostages and Butters using his rock to grew wooden towers for archers and logs for fortification. "Damnit, is fatass really that heartless?" Kyle questioned.

"Shit, they know we were here Kyle." Katy told him. Kyle turned to see the other side of the encampment, there's Scott Malkinson with a small army behind him heading straight to them.

"Archers, you have to stay here and take care of Scott and his army with Katy and Abyss." Kyle commanded, "I'll lead the way with the new kid inside the fortress with Stan, Gaz, and Jimmy. The rest of you try to break their defenses."

"Yes sir!" The elves replied as they went into their position.

"New kid, now it's time to proof yourself worthy to the elves. I need you to find a way to stop Butters from growing trees for fortification and free the hostages." Kyle explained.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need some of your men for this." Jake replied.

"Don't worry, we're here for you Jake." Kyle reminded.

Kyle use his air rock to lift some logs into the air and threw them somewhere, clearing the path inside the encampment. The good thing is, Jake was busy talking to Stan and he didn't notice Kyle using his rock. As they entered the encampment, the group need to rely on stealth to sneak past the patroling guards. Means a problem for Jimmy. Once they reaches a large tent where the Rogue's leader and co-leader were held. They hid behind some bushes while forming a plan.

"Alright, first of all we need to free the Rogue's leaders to win this battle." Kyle explained, "But we can't risk ourselves from being spotted by guards, we need someone who is sneaky enough to take care of the guards holding them as hostages."

Everyone looked at Gaz, "What?"

"Gaz, you're the thief dude. Can you take care of the guards?" Stan requested.

"Maybe." Gaz replied, "Jake, follow me."

"On it." Jake quickly catch up with Gaz behind a tent.

Gaz took his crossbow and aimed at one of the unsuspecting guards, but instead of firing the arrow, Gaz sighed and lowered his crossbow.

"What's the matter dude?" Jake asked.

"There's a problem." Gaz answered, "I can't aim, I lost my aiming eye thanks to you." He pointed to his right eye under the bandages.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jake apologized, "You still mad at me for that?"

"A bit." Gaz replied, "But being mad at you doesn't heal my eye instantly. And there's gonna be some way to get rid of that guard without making a noise."

That reminds Jake of his blowpipe, he took the blowpipe and reached his hand to the dart pouch. Jake was busy searching for the blue dart to make the guard sleeping, he manage to find one and inserted it to the blowpipe. He aimed and blew the pipe, sending the dart to the guard's neck.

The guard rubbed his neck and fell asleep immediately, then mumbling something about dolphin. "Nice one, where did you get those?" Gaz asked.

"From a girl named J, she gave me this when I saved her friend." Jake answered.

"No wonder." Gaz mumbled.

Kyle, Stan, and Jimmy joined them and freed J and Colin.

"That fat fuck is going to pay for this!" J yelled, she untied the rope that tied her hands before and threw it with rage.

"We could do that later." Kyle replied, "No we need to free King Douchebag and Yuri's sister."

"Why would we need to free him?" Jake asked, "I mean, King Douchebag. Didn't he was siding with Cartman?"

"No, he's a double-agent for the elves." Stan informed, "And so far the one who always informs us about Cartman's movement every day. His connection to us must have already been discovered by fatass and he probably imprisoned."

"Wow, that's cool." Jake commented, "How about Yuri's sister?" Jake asked, but Kyle and Stan already left with J, Colin, and Jimmy.

"You'll know it later." Gaz said as he elbowed Jake in the ribs, "It's just one of our strategies to win this battle."

Unknown to Jake, Douchebag has informed Kyle about this place, their strategies, number of soldiers Cartman brought with him, and pretty much everything Kyle need to know. Including the location where the prisoners are held. Kyle manage to locate Douchebag through the gps on his phone. There's no way Douchebag went somewhere without his phone.

A tent where the signal came from was heavily guarded by many soldiers. One of the KKK's crossbowmen ran to the tent and told them an info. Everyone quickly rushes to somewhere else, leaving the tent unguarded.

The team entered the tent and freed King Douchebag, who was tied into a pole with a rope and a tape covering his mouth.

"Wow, so this is Dovahkiin the dragonborn?" J asked with sarcasm in every word, "Great, a pleasure to see you get caught sending the elves some info by some wizard fatass. I thought a dragornborn could do better than this."

Everyone rolled their eyes, "At least he tried." Stan told J as he helped Colin releasing King Douchebag.

"Whatever." J replied.

"Help me! Please." A Russian looking girl pleaded from a cage she was locked in.

"I-i-it's Natasha." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and the key to convert Yuri back to our side and win this battle." Kyle said, he approached the cage and use a nearby key on the table to open the cage door. "Can't believe fatass is doing this."

Natasha still kept her black hair tied into a long ponytail. She wears an unzipped pink hoodie with red shirt underneath, plate armor on both of her shoulders, she kept her pink beanie hat and added a wooden crown that represent a mage class, black pants, a brown belt that contains everything she need to do mage's special ability, and black fingerless gloves.

After she said thank you to Kyle, she grabbed two curved swords along with a wooden crossbow. She strapped the crossbow on her back and sheated the swords on her belt. "Let's go and kick some ass." Natasha said with a smile.

"Wow, for a girl. She have some taste for weapons." Jake commented.

"Never underestimate a Russian." Gaz told Jake, "Even if it was a girl."

When the group is about to exit the tent, chatting and talking among themselves about beating up Cartman, they almost didn't noticed Butters standing on the exit.

"Well, well, well. If this isn't Kyle's lapdog, Jake the traitor!" Butters said, smiling evily. "There's no escape for all of you now." A small army appeared behind Butters. It consists of a few warriors, archers, abbots, and mages.

"Goddamnit Butters." Stan muttered, "Why did you haven't give up just yet? We really don't want to hurt you."

"I'm here just to... to protect Cartman." Butters replied, "He's gonna bully me for the entire year if I failed to stop you guys."

"Then, why siding with Cartman?" Gaz asked, "Just come with us Butters, you'll be much more safer if you-"

"No!" Butters cut him off, "Cartman said if I join the elves, he's going to lock me in his basement for a week."

"If that's what you want, fine." Kyle said, "Jake, Gaz. Deal with Butters, the rest of us will take care of the soldiers."

It didn't take long for Gaz and Jake to take care of Butters, since Gaz already defeated him a few times and gained some experience about his weakness. Katy and Abyss joined the group after they take care of Scott and his army. With ease.

...

"Alright fatass, give us the stick so we can end this battle." Kyle suddenly blurted after the group entered a tent where Cartman, Princess Kenny, Yuri, Token, Tweek, and a badly beaten Scott Malkinson and Butters is.

"Kyle, didn't realize you can made it this far." Cartman said, "And King Douchebag, how unpleased we are finding you working for the elves."

"Enough talking Cartman, give us the stick and we could leave." Stan told him, "Without kicking your sorry ass."

Cartman ignored him, "Jake, I want you to turn around and kick Kyle's ass."

"No way fatass, you don't have an authority over Jake anymore." Kyle said.

"GOD DAMMIT, I HAVE AN AUTHORITAH!" Cartman yelled. "Jake! Is this how you treat a person who is kind enough to let you join our game?! I made you join the game before anybody else. And now, I got this... this betrayal?"

"Don't let him affect your mind Jake!" Kyle said, "I'm gonna show you who is the evil one."

"Jake, that jew is trying to manipulate you into the dark side." Cartman told him, "Now come back to the light and-"

"Enough!" Jake yelled, silencing everyone. "I'm getting tired of this, I'll need an explanation from both sides."

"Starting from you Kyle." Jake pointed to Kyle, "Why did you want me to join your side?"

"Because if you join my side, we will able to defeat fatass and take the stick back. And then we will destroy it, for good." Kyle explained.

"Sounds good to me." Jake said, "Your turn fatass."

"Oh god." Everyone complained, "You really don't want to let Cartman talk." Kyle said.

Cartman explanation is something that relating Kyle has affected his army and the rogues with his 'jew magic', racist words, cursing, blah blah blah, lying, blah blah blah, blaming Jake and the others, and, well, some things that the author doesn't want to write.

"You finished?" Stan asked, apparently everyone almost fell asleep hearing Cartman's 'speech'.

"Yeah, I'm finished." Cartman replied. Everyone sighed in relief and went back to their position.

"So, what's your business with Yuri's sister Cartman?" Jake asked.

"He imprisoned me so Yuri will side with the fat boy." Natasha said, walking to Jake's side. Yuri stared at his younger sister. "And that is not how you treat a girl fat boy."

"Ey! Stop calling me fat!" Cartman yelled.

Natasha ignored him, "Brother, will you come back?" Natasha asked, "Ignore the fat boy's yelling, come back to the elves and what you were used to be."

"Of course I will." Yuri embranced her sister in a hug, Yuri began a conversation with her sister in russian then stood on the elves' side.

"Alright, sweet time's over." Cartman said, "Now choose side Jake, I want this bullshit argument to be over."

**A/N : Sorry if this took a while to be updated, I was kinda busy with everything so, yeah. Anyway, I'm planning to publish the sequel to New Kid in Town. So, just wait for those who were waiting for the sequel :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll give you two choices Jake." Cartman said, "One, you could turn around and kick Kyle's ass. Or you can stay loyal to that jew king and fight me."

"You're in conflict Jake! Fight it! Kick Cartman's ass!" Kyle told him.

Jake was in conflict, confuse to choose between two sides. Cartman may or not may lying to him about the stick, but every single word Kyle said about Cartman was right. If Cartman wanted to defeat Kyle, he would have use the stick right now. But, that will also reveal the fact that he was hiding the stick all the time.

"Hurry up Jake!" Cartman yelled. Jake pulled hia sword, when he was about to swing it to Cartman's face. Someone interrupted.

"Guys! You need to stop the fighting now!" Katy shouted from behind, "I have a bad news for you guys!"

"What bad news?" Kyle asked, Katy stepped forward and handed Douchebag's phone to him. Kyle tapped a video message sent by a mysterious person, as the video starts playing, everyone crowded in Kyle's spot to see it.

"_Greetings humans and elves_." A voice that made Cartman's hair standing said, a familiar red headed figure was standing there and held the Stick of Truth in his hand.

"No way..." Cartman trembled, "Scott... Ternorman?"

"_While you're busy fighting amongst yourselves, I manage to steal the stick from the fat, egoist, racist, murderer, Grand Wizard. Also known as Eric Fucking Cartman._" Scott wears black clothes, red cape, black leather gloves, and boots.

Everyone scowled at Cartman, "What?!"

"Nothing, let's just continue watching the video." Token said.

"_I also manage to built my own kingdom, and..." Scott's eyes narrowed, "Hey Hendrick, put that cardboard higher, I couldn't see the writings, a bit to left. Okay, that's good._" Scott cleared his throat, "_As I was saying, I manage to built my own kingdom and army in a short time. It's pretty simple actually, gather everyone who hates Cartman, Thieves, Barbarians, and some rogues from the west part of Zaron._"

"Wait, he's recruiting the West Park kids?" J asked.

"Hmph, yeah. I think so." Kyle replied.

"_With the stick, I hereby put a 100 dollars bounty on Cartman's head, I need him alive. And I hereby to strip both kings from their authority._" The video ended with Scott laughing evily.

A heavy silence fell between the groups. No one either talk or whisper. Until Gaz decided to break the silence.

"Yuri, can you find where the message came from?"

"On it." Yuri said, not looking up from Douchebag's phone. "It came from South Park Mall."

...

After the group arrived at South Park mall, they noticed how Scott has changed it into a fortress. It has archer tower on both sides, the front entrance has been barricaded by wooden spikes and fortified by bunkers. Scott was standing on the upper floor, watching the view from above.

"Damnit Scott, what is your problem?" Stan asked loudly, Scott turned to him. "I thought we already finished that problem long time ago."

"This is ain't about my parents pricks!" Scott yelled, "I want revenge against Cartman!"

"Fuck it Scott! If you want revenge, shove it to your ass!" Cartman shouted, "C'mon guys, let's get the stick back."

"Is that so? You have to pass my security first." Scott clapped his hands. Archers appeared from the towers and bunkers, aiming thier bows at the group. Thieves and Orcs appeared from the upper floors, aiming their crossbows and firework launchers. Ginger kids prepared their weapons and headed to the front entrance and bunkers.

"That, is his security? Wow, impressive." J said.

"It's useless guys, we're not going to get the stick by ourselves alone." Kyle told the group.

"Yeah, that's right. Go home like a little child you are." Scott mocked, "By the way, it's already late and... past your bedtime." Scott smirked evilly.

"There you are children, we've been looking everywhere for you all." Mr. Stotch said, appearing with all the parents from every kid in the group. "And do you know what time is it Butters? It already past your bedtime!"

"What we have told you about fighting again Jimmy?" Mr. Rodriguez said, "You need a rest to heal your eye!"

"Dad! My eye is fine! Look." Gaz raised the bandages covering his right eye, showing everyone the horrifying sight of his eye. Everyone groaned and complained about how disgusting that is.

"Alright everyone, time to go home. We could continue this game tommorow." Mr. Ivan said. He was the only one who didn't look so angry.

...

After Jake finished changing into his pajamas, he headed to his bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He wondered how his friends is going to defeat that Scott Tenorman kid. He seems planning this from the beginning of the game. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed and slowly closed his eyes. Trying to forget his thought and went to deep sleep. Just as he about to fell asleep, a noise coming from the window woke him up. He turned to see Gaz entered his room through the window. He only wore his pajamas, shoes, and grey scarf. The bandages that covered his eye and a part of his head was replaced by a white eye patch.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Jake asked.

Gaz shushed him, "Stay quiet." He whispered, "I need your help on this one, it's very important."

"What is this thing you need me to help you with?" Jake asked again.

"Our friend is in trouble, you need to come with me." Before Jake could ask again, Gaz continued his sentence. "And your sister involved in this."

Jake threw his blanket aside, "Alright, I'll come."

Gaz and Jake climbed down the ladder Gaz use earlier to climb into Jake's room. They snuck out from the backyard and into the sidewalks. Gaz led him into Cartman's front yard. Where Kyle, Stan, Butters, and Yuri were waiting.

"Okay, what's this situation that my little sister is involved?" Jake asked the group.

"We just heard her screaming from Cartman's house." Kyle explained, "And we think that's a bad thing because, well, you know Cartman."

"And that's why we're trying to investigate." Stan said.

Lily's muffled scream came from the upper floor of Cartman's house. "We have to help her!" Jake demanded.

"That is what we're trying to do Jake." Yuri said, looking away from his binocular. "I saw something strange from Cartman's room, we need to check it out."

The group snuck into Cartman's house, luckily Ms. Cartman forgot to lock the door this time. They silently walked upstairs, where they heard noises coming from Cartman's room. Groaning, shouting, and some thuds. Gaz stood in the front of the door and kicked it open. Where they saw Lily and-

"AH! NAZI ZOMBIE CARTMAN!" Everyone shouted in unison, cutting the author's narration.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck happened to fatass?!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman's skin was grey, he has blood red eyes, moustache similar to Hitler, and a nazi armband on his arm. He was wrestling with Lily, and seems trying to bite her and turn her into whatever he is.

The two locked each other arms, Jake stepped forward and kicked Cartman off from her. "You okay Lily?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily answered.

Cartman shook his head, his eyes returning to normal, but the rest of his body aren't. "_Ow, what happened?_" Cartman asked himself in german, not in Hitler's voice, but it was his own voice._"Dafuq are you guys doing in here?!_"

"What did he say?" Yuri asked, "I don't understand german!"

"Hold on a sec, I'm trying to translate it!" Gaz said, typing furiously on google transtale in his phone.

"_I said, what the fuck, are you guys doing in here!" _Cartman trying to say in german, but no one understan a word.

Cartman's eyes turned into red again, growling and claws were formed on his nails. His eyes narrowing toward Gaz, who seemed didn't notice his actions.

"G-g-gaz?" Stan said.

"Huh?" Gaz replied, his eyes still focused on his phone.

"I-i think h-he's looking a-a-at you." Stan stuttered.

Cartman let out an inhuman growl, and jumped to pounce Gaz. Everyone moved out from the way, letting Cartman to tackle Gaz to the ground.

"Ah! What the fuck Cartman?!" Gaz yelled at his face, "I was just trying to translate your german words!"

Cartman growled again, Gaz's eye widened as he realized that Cartman is about to kill him. He kicked Cartman in the gut and pushed Cartman off from him. Gaz manage to got into his feet and trying to get as far as possible from Cartman. But Cartman manage to grab the collar of his pajamas and pinned him to the wall, Cartman raised his claws and swung it to Gaz. But he manage to ducked under the sharp claw, Cartman swung another blow, only to ripped off Gaz's eye patch. Revealing his closed eye that covered by dried blood and a large red gash over his eye and eyebrow. Jake immediately closed both of Lily's eyes because of the gore she about to see, he regretting himself for throwing the ninja star into his eye.

Cartman opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs and ready to bite Gaz. Kyle and Stan grabbed his shoulders and started to drag Cartman away from Gaz. Gaz kicked his balls and and punched him a few times in the face, knocking him out. A few seconds later his skin color returned to normal, the claws and fangs are gone. It looks like Cartman has returned normal.

"Glad that's over." Stan said.

"Yeah, and now Cartman is turned into Nazi Zombie and we need to find out how." Kyle said.

"How about this syringe?" Lily asked, grabbing a syringe off from Cartman's bed.

"Wait Lily, give me the syringe." Gaz said.

Lily handed him the syringe, Gaz inspected the syringe. It has a small amount of bright yellow liquid left. "Hey Kyle, do you know this liquid?" He asked, handing the syringe to Kyle.

Kyle inspected the syringe much closer, other than the liquid, he noticed a writing on it.

_Made in Scott's Fortress._

It looks like Scott is trying to turn Cartman into one of Nazi Zombies, but how did the effect only lasts for a few minutes? Scott must have harvested the green goo from somewhere and modify it at his fortress. Kyle pulled out his phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hey Abyss, this is Kyle. Can you help me with something?" Kyle said to the phone.

"_Sure, I just finished hunting some food. What do you want?_" Abyss replied.

"I need you to sneak inside Scott's fortress and find out what they doing in their lab." Kyle requested.

"_Alright, you called the right person for the job._"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Sorry if this was very late, I was busy with school, homeworks... and Dark Souls 2. I mean, the game was about dying more than 50 times less than two hours really stressing and wasting your time. Sorry for that though, I barely have time to write or read anything on fanfiction.**

Abyss stared at the fortress in the front of her, in a matter of minutes. She will infiltrate it and take one of the strange liquid from the lab. Although the defenses were tight, she was confident to sneak inside without being spotted. Luckily, she wore her normal clothes instead of her heavy role-playing armor.

When she got closer to the fortress. The security was... very loose. All archers were sleeping and didn't even sleeping in their battle position. Guards fell asleep on the floor with a pool of their own saliva underneath themselves.

Abyss casually walked through the front entrance with ease, it was weird though. Normally, a fortress would tighten their security at night. Making it more challenging to sneak through, it was what Abyss was expected. But it isn't.

On her way inside the fortress, she found a blonde boy who wore black and white jacket, black gloves, and black and white pants hiding some of the guard's unconscious bodies in shadows, behind the lockers, and escalator. From the look of the wall and floor, it looks like it has been a fight not too long ago.

"Hey!" Abyss called after him, "What are you doing?"

The boy didn't respond, he turned his head to see Abyss, dropping the body that he carried and burst into a run.

Abyss quickly catch after him, "Come back! I'm not one of the guards!" Abyss said, trying to reassuring him that she wasn't a guard in the fortress. The boy didn't stop, he ran faster as Abyss got closer to him. Abyss transformed into a wolf to run and catch the boy faster before anyone notice them. The boy flipped over a chair to slow Abyss down. But she easily jumped over it, the boy turned right, left, then right again through the mall. He was trying to lose his chaser, carefully not to be spotted by any patrolling guards. But Abyss was still hot on his tail.

After a brief moments of chasing, Abyss finally able to tackle the boy to the ground, transforming back to human and pinned him against the wall. The boy keep resisting to loosen her grip. But the more he struggle, the more pain he'll get as Abyss dug his nails to the boy's shoulders.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Abyss said, "Now, I just need to know your name, and your purpose to came here."

"The name's Kirk." The boy spat, "Kirk Thomas. I'm here to take a sample of the weird liquid for Clyde."

"We have the same goal. Let us work together for this one, shall we?" Abyss asked. She offered her hand to him.

Kirk stared at her for a moment, "Fine, only this time." Kirk answered, he forced himself to shook Abyss' hand. "If you try anything on me, I'm not scared to kick your ass."

"Try it." Abyss smirked. Kirk ignored her and left to find the lab with Abyss trailing behind him.

"Hey, maybe we could be allies." Abyss said, "I mean, why don't convince Clyde to join us to defeat Scott?"

Kirk turned his head, "Sorry, I don't have any authority to do that. But Craig can. You should talk to him or convince Clyde himself." He explained. Abyss replied with a sigh, there's nothing she can do for now.

After a moment of wandering around the mall interior while avoiding any patrolling guard. Abyss became unsure of where is Kirk going, and who's following who.

"Do you know where we going?" She finally asked.

"Yes..." Kirk answered, Abyss raised her eyebrow. "Uh... to be honest, no."

"So, we just randomly wandering around this place?"

"Yep."

"And you know nothing about this place?"

"Yep."

"Fuck it." She cursed. Abyss examined her surroundings, the mall is quite dark, only a few lights were turned on. Shops and food courts looks abandoned since the mall was closed since that Black Friday incident, and the mall was rebuilded again after the UFO crash. But still, the place looks abandoned and no one is shopping, or opening any shops here. No wonder Scott chose this place as his HQ.

And then she saw it, a door leading to the storage was placed on a corner. A paper with "LAB" writing was taped on the front. A toxic smell coming out from it, she could smell it. It's a chemical, an unusual chemical smell. She decided to investigate it.

"Hey, where you're going?" Kirk asked her. Abyss didn't reply, she ignored him and continued her way to the door.

"Hey! I'm asking you!"

She twisted the knob and opened the door, a horrible stench of toxic waste quickly greeted her nostrils. She burst out some tears from her eyes and covered her nose and mouth. She quickly slammed the door and stepped a few feet away from the door.

"The stench! It's worst than Cartman's fart!" Abyss exclaimed. Kirk just chuckled and crossed his arms, he pocketed his hand to his pants pocket, producing a grey steel-like rock. He created two gas mask and tossed one of them to Abyss.

"Put those on, you don't want to smell those stench with your nose." Kirk told Abyss, putting on the gas mask to his face and entered the room.

Abyss sighed, "I always wanted a power rock but, ah well." She said to herself before putting on the gas mask and entered the room.

"You got the goo?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, three barrels of fresh goo from the sewer." Another voice answered, "Some hobos that live in the sewer sold it cheaply."

"Good. Now we could continue our experiment."

The two finally reached the bottom of the storage, there's two ginger kids in laboratory coat and gas mask, and two other kids in hazmat suit leaning at the barrel containing the alien goo.

"So, how's the experiment goin'?" One of the kid wearing hazmat suit asked.

The ginger kid in lab coat looked up from his papers, "It's going well. But the effect seems rather... imperfect."

"What do you mean imperfect?"

"It seems the liquid we experimented on is missing some ingredients, which made the effect of the liquid quickly wear off and the people who were under effect had a brief control of their body for a few seconds."

"So, this NZL-001 liquid is not perfect yet?"

"Yes, but we have this one." The ginger kid took a vial of blue liquid from the table, "This is NRL-069, the liquid is perfected so far and King Tenorman is satisfied with the result."

"That's it. That's the liquid we're looking for." Abyss said.

"Good, let me do the distraction while you collect those liquid thing." Kirk replied, he noticed couple of monitors and electronic devices. He pulled out his rock and made the monitors and electronic devices into spider-like robots. The kids quickly ran out from the room once they saw that, terrified. While the robots chasing them from behind.

"Quick! Now!" Kirk threw a bag at Abyss, out of reflex, she caught it in mid air and rushed to the table. Once at the table full of vials and bottles of liquids, she was confused to pick one.

"Uh... which one?" She asked.

Kirk slapped his face, "All of it!" He replied, "The blue and the green one you dumb bitch!"

"Oh." Abyss said awkwardly, feeling stupid after asking that dumb question. She grabbed two blue and green vials and stuffed them carefully inside the bag. When she heard the commotion behind the door is over, she quickly notify Kirk to get out from here.

The duo rushed out from the storage and headed outside the fortress, they released their gas masks and threw them aside, after reaching the entrance, they bothered thinking about opening the glass door and went through it. Breaking it in the process, and proceed to get away from the mall as far as possible.

"Damn... that was... close." Abyss said, panting heavily.

"Yeah... if they caught us... they may sent a full reinforcements to fight us." Kirk replied

"Alright, I got two blue vials and two green vials, which means we both could have one each." Abyss explained, looking at the bag and handed the blue and green vials to Kirk.

"Thanks girl, you really got some skills and potential. Wanna join me to Clyde's Kingdom?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm already with the elf king."

Kirk sighed, "That's okay, since you helped me with this stuff, you can ask me for help anytime."

"Yeah, thanks though." Abyss looked around, "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

They walked the opposite way.

**A/N : Sorry for the late update, again, you can thank Dark Souls II for this. I also busy watching some anime, which reduced some of my time to write. And sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, I was writing in hurry and didn't have time to re-read it.**

**Review please!**


End file.
